Created, Ranma The Destroyer
by mozphoto
Summary: The Tendo Dojo greets its visitors: Chiun, dreaded Master of Sinanju, and his young pupil........
1. AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM CHIUN

WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS A PACK OF LIES!  
  
It is bad enough that the scribbler Murphy and his now dead partner Ben- Sapir have sullied my good name with their foul twisting of my life story. Now I see these so-called "fan-fics" exist, in which slothful, unimaginative fools make up stories about me without even paying the proper gold tribute that Murphy and Ben-Sapir at least had the decency to do.  
  
I am told by my worthless pupil, Remo, that so long as these idiots state that they do not own the stories, then I cannot lay claim to their gold. Well, let me assure you that this pitiful descendant from the house of David (foolish king that one. Never asked for Sinanju's service. Herod, of course, was another matter) owns NOTHING. He will not even own his very life once I have found him.  
  
Such is the way of the world, where a poor, frail old man must put up with such indignities in the twilight of his life.  
  
As for this foolishness of now saying that Remo was a foul Japanese named Ranma is also insulting. It was hard enough to train an American pale piece of pig's ear such as Remo. The only thing Japanese are good for is stealing (for which their ninjas must forever hide their faces) and their laughable karate dancing. And as for betrothing Remo to a Japanese girl...he has proven far too inept to even give me a proper grandson as a dutiful son should! He simply cavorts about, wasting his seed willy-nilly, on any big- breasted harlot that would overlook his ugly whiteness. Oh woe is me, that I must suffer the indignity of an ungrateful son!  
  
Mind you, having Remo turn into a weak female from time to time would be an excellent way to teach him some humility.  
  
No, the fool would probably just try to perform lesson #36 on himself.  
  
With moderate tolerance for you, I remain,  
  
CHIUN  
  
Reigning Master of Sinanju.  
  
For those of you that have not had the good sense to know of Sinanju, yes, you may shake your head in disbelief, there are people who are too ignorant to know of the Sun Source of all the martial arts, lesson #36 is the 52 steps to bringing a woman to the pinnacle of sexual ecstasy (though I have never found it necessary to go beyond the first five). 


	2. Here's Ranma!

Ranma is the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
The Destroyer ist the property of Warren Murphy and the late Richard Ben- Sapir  
  
I own a VW.  
  
Ranma ½ - The Destroyer  
  
CREATED: RANMA THE DESTROYER  
  
Chapter 1: Here's Ranma!  
  
His name was Ranma and he was soaking wet. That also meant that at the moment, he was a she. A very pretty, red-haired she, in fact. But at that moment, all anyone in the street really paid attention to was that this girl was frantically running in the rain, barefoot.  
  
Suddenly, as though she had heard the approach of someone behind her, she stopped and spun around in a defensive stance. In a heartbeat, a one-way sign appeared out of the downpour, spinning with such precision that it seemed to slice raindrops in half as it scythed its way toward her pretty neck.  
  
Ranma caught the sign and in one, fluid motion, flung it back.  
  
A frail-looking, old man stepped into view at the other end of the street. Calmly, he raised his right index finger and held it up directly in the path of the spinning street sign. As if cut by a laser, the sign split in half and the two pieces pin-wheeled away at right angles to their original trajectory.  
  
The ancient one slowly stepped forward.  
  
Ranma pushed her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. "I'm going back to China!" She yelled, "Suck on that, old man!" Ranma leapt towards a nearby rooftop, eliciting gasps from the crowd, but just as her foot made contact with the roof, the old man was in front of her.  
  
"One must always pay respect to master," he hissed, "even dog know this. Obviously, you do not!" With a movement that was at once both lightning fast and balletic in grace, the old man touched a long, tapered fingernail to the girl's neck.  
  
Ranma arched her back as though she'd been struck by a piledriver and screamed. She fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The old man was crouching beside her before anyone had realized that he'd left the roof. He gazed at the crumpled form with unconcealed contempt.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Soun Tendo, master of the school of "Anything Goes" martial arts was in his dojo. He didn't know whether to weep with joy, or flee to the farthest corner of the earth. He read the scroll that had arrived via messenger again and decided to give in to the inevitable.  
  
He wept.  
  
In a quivering voice he summoned his three daughters. "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!"  
  
Kasumi, his eldest daughter, lowered the heat on the stove and headed for the dojo. Nabiki, the middle daughter, quickly finished her calculations and descended from her bedroom.  
  
Akane, the youngest, however, was lost in concentration. She stared at the concrete blocks in front of her and with a yell, drove the edge of her rigid hand through the blocks. Not bad, she thought to herself.  
  
Soun stuck his head out the window of the dojo and called her again. "Akane, come in here!"  
  
Akane entered the dojo and knelt beside her two sisters who were already kneeling before their father.  
  
"I have great news girls! The son of an old friend of mine is being brought here today by a great an ancient master. One of you will be selected as his fiancée."  
  
The news was met with silence.  
  
"The lad's name is Ranma Saotome. He is being trained by the great Master of Sinanju."  
  
"Sinanju?" Nabiki asked, "Sounds like a perfume."  
  
Soun leapt forward and clapped a hand over his daughter's mouth. "Aaaigh! Please don't speak that way about Sinanju! If Master Chiun should here you speak in such a disrespectful manner, we may not live long enough to draw another breath!"  
  
Kasumi cleared her throat. "But father, what is this Ranma like?"  
  
The elder Tendo laughed nervously. "I don't know, I've never met him."  
  
"Oh great," Akane grouched, "so one of us is going to get stuck marrying some guy we don't even know? And what is Sinanju anyway?"  
  
The voice that rang out in answer to Akane's question was definitely that of an old man, but the tone was that of someone that expected complete respect. "Sinanju is a small village in Korea where all the fighting arts were born. Gung-fu, karate, ninjitsu, feh! They are all but shadows. Sinanju is the Sun. Most intelligent people know this already, but it is obvious that you know less than nothing!"  
  
Chiun, Master of Sinanju, had arrived.  
  
Notes:  
  
I'm really happy that I got such an enthusiastic response to the first "chapter" of this story. Thank you very much. For those of you that aren't familiar with the Destroyer series, I recommend checking out www.sinanju.com, and renting the movie "Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins" (released in Europe and Asia under the title of "Remo Williams: Unarmed and Dangerous"). 


	3. chapter 2

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma.

Warren Murphy and Richard Ben-Sapir (A"H) think they own The Destroyer, but in truth, it is owned by Master Chiun. All hail the Master of Sinanju, the perfection that is Sinanju, and all things Sinanju.

Chapter 3

Soun Tendo prostrated himself before the ancient Korean.

"Oh thank you for gracing my unworthy dojo, Master Chiun." He wailed, as he slammed his forehead into the tatami mat repeatedly.

Chiun gazed about. He was very short, barely 5 feet tall. Aside from the small tufts of white hair behind his ears, he was bald and he has a long whit goatee. He wore a robin's egg blue kimono (Korean style, of course) and sandals. He was very thin and frail in appearance. His fingernails were each two inches long. The strange thing about him was that he was carrying a body over one shoulder.

"Unworthy, but adequate." He sniffed.

"Can you put me down now Chiun?"

Chiun rolled his eyes. "Arise, Soun Tendo, and behold the ungrateful whelp that is betrothed to one of your daughters." With that, he placed Ranma in front of the elder Tendo.

Soun cried copious tears of joy. "I'm so happy," he hugged Ranma, "after all these years, the son of my old friend Genma has come to ensure the future of the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts! Welcome home s-s-s-s-s-s-son??"

Something didn't feel right.

Soun held Ranma at arms length and stared down at Ranma's chest. It wasn't just a chest, it was a bosom.

Nabiki stepped forward, index finger extended, and poked, several times.

Ranma blushed. "Please don't do that."

"Um, daddy, Ranma's a girl."

"It can't be!"

She poked again. "Definitely a girl."

"I really wish you'd stop doing that." Said Ranma in an embarrassed whisper.

Akane put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Nabiki, stop it. You're embarrassing our guest." She turned to Ranma. "Hi, my name is Akane, would you like to be friends?"

Ranma bit her lip and nodded.

Akane took her by the hand. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

The two girls walked out of the room under the watchful gaze of Chiun. Ah, he thought, perhaps this girl may be suitable. She certainly has good childbearing hips.

"Come Tendo!" He commanded. "Have your daughters make tea and rice. There is much I must tell you."

"And this is the training hall." Announced Akane, in the process of showing Ranma around. "I understand you're a martial artist too?"

Ranma nodded. "My pop taught me a bit before, um, he died. Chiun's been busting my hump ever since."

Akane smiled. "Would you like to spar?"

Ranma took a step back as though frightened. "I don't think,"

"Oh, don't worry Ranma, I'll go easy on you."

A strange look flitted across Ranma's face. "Ok."

The two girls bowed to one another. Akane slid easily into a fighting stance, but Ranma just stood there, with her hands clasped behind her back. Akane came on the offensive, throwing jabs at the smaller girl's head, but none of them connected.

Akane stepped back in shock. Ranma had not moved an inch, but had somehow dodged Akane's punches.

She decided that she was holding back too much and attacked again, this time with a flurry of punches and kicks.

All she hit was air.

This wasn't possible! She was Akane Tendo, daughter of Soun Tendo, Master of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. She had beaten black belts from several different disciplines. She'd even bested a sumo wrestler and yet this girl with the red pigtail was evading her attacks with no effort! She wasn't even breathing hard.

And if Akane had been better instructed by her father, that would have terrified her. For, not only was Ranma not breathing hard, the way she was breathing was absolutely perfect.

Akane lunged in to grab Ranma's shirt and fling her to the floor, but before her fingers had even touched the fabric, Ranma was behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

Akane turned slowly and stared at her new friend in shock. Ranma just smiled shyly at her. Akane began to laugh. Ranma joined in, nervously at first, and then both girls gave in to laughter.

"Wow, you're really good." Akane gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm just glad you're not a boy!"

Ranma turned away so that Akane wouldn't see her hurt expression. Mumbling something about going to the washroom, Ranma ran from the room.

"And so, Tendo, that is Ranma's predicament." Chiun explained.

Soun was dumbfounded. "How horrible! Truly the path of the martial artist is fraught with dangers."

"Indeed."

Ranma bumped into Kasumi, who was carrying some towels. "Oh Ranma, here," she handed Ranma a towel, "You must be chilled to the bone, coming in from the rain, why don't you take a nice hot bath?"

Ranma thanked her and walked into to bathroom. She stripped of her rain and sweat soaked clothes and sat down on a stool to wash herself.

What am I going to do? She thought. It looks like we're staying here for a while, which would be nice. It had been a long time since I've stayed in any one place for more than a few days. And that Akane, she's so cute!

Ranma rinsed off the soap from her body and then stepped over to the tub that was filled with steaming, hot water. She sank into the water and the tingling sensation began, as always, at the base of her spine.

Ah, that's so much better he thought to himself. Now, what to do? Nothing for it but to go out there and tell them the truth and face the music like a man.

Akane saw Ranma's dirty clothes and realized that she was in the bath. Oh good, she thought to herself, maybe I can find out what upset her. I hope she doesn't mind sharing the bath, it is big enough.

She opened the door and stepped in. In front of her was a boy and he was n- (at this point her brain redirected itself). He was about Akane's age and he was n- (detour). He was getting out of the tub and he was n- (monotonous, isn't it?). He was really good looking and he was n- (aw, the hell with it!).

She turned around and walked out the door, closed the door quietly behind her (HE WAS NAKED!).

Akane took a deep breath and screamed.


	4. 3

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma.  
  
Warren Murphy and Richard Ben-Sapir (A"H) think they own The Destroyer, but in truth, it is owned by Master Chiun. All hail the Master of Sinanju, the perfection that is Sinanju, and all things Sinanju.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The scream tore through the Tendo household. It startled everyone except Chiun. He had let his senses extend throughout the house as soon as Ranma was out of his sight. He had noted with pride (not that he'd admit it to his pupil) how easily Ranma had evaded Akane's attacks without harming the girl. He'd also noted that Ranma's breathing and heartbeat indicated a possible attraction to the girl. All the better, he thought. He also heard the comment that had left the boy's ego in a shambles. That could also be advantageous, if handled properly. Sometimes it was necessary to tear down in order to build. And there was still much building to be done in Ranma's case. The boy had also seen Akane naked and vice versa. This would be problematic.  
  
Akane exploded into the dining room, still screaming, and wrenched the low table into the air, spilling Chiun and Soun's refreshments.  
  
"Akane, what is it?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"There's a strange man in the bathroom!"  
  
Nabiki smirked, "So what's the table for?"  
  
"I'm going to drown him with it!"  
  
"Uh, excuse me."  
  
The Tendos turned to look in the direction of the new voice. There in the doorway stood a boy. He was tall for a boy his age, with wild, black hair, tied in a pigtail in the exact same way that Ranma's red hair was. He was wearing the exact same clothes that Ranma was wearing earlier, but these were obviously new, because they were clean. And, while the red haired girl's clothing was loose fitting, the boy's outfit was more snug, clearly showing that he was in rock hard physical condition.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." The boy looked down at his feet in shame.  
  
Chiun reached out with one hand and deftly plucked the table out of Akane's grip. "Perhaps now would be a good time to relate Ranma's tale to your daughter's, Tendo."  
  
A while later, once the dining room had been tidied and fresh tea had been laid out, they all sat around the table. "Hearken now, daughters of the karate dancer, Soun Tendo, to the tale of Chiun the beneficent."  
  
Ranma snorted in disgust, but Chiun chose to ignore his bad manners.  
  
For the moment.  
  
"Some twelve months ago, I was traveling through China, to visit a village of Chinese amazons. Upon my arrival, the village elder, a most disagreeable woman named Cologne, had a most odd story to relate. It appeared that a gluttonous Japanese karate dancer had entered the village with a young girl during the Amazon's annual fighting tournament. While all the amazons were busy watching the elder's great-granddaughter's final bout, the two Japanese had gorged themselves on the winner's prize, a very large quantity of food.  
  
When the theft was discovered, the fat karate dancer suggested that the girl fight the champion, thinking that if she won, the prize would have been hers anyway and no face would be lost. The girl defeated the Amazon champion easily. Horrified, the rest of the Amazon tribe attacked the pair. The fat one perished in the onslaught. But the girl was captured alive.  
  
The village elder was very concerned, for tribal law dictated that her great-granddaughter should avenge her defeat and kill the Japanese girl, yet it was clear that this was no ordinary girl. She had defeated the Amazon's most fearsome warrior in fair combat and had held at bay the murderous wrath of the entire tribe.  
  
The elder went to the dwelling being used as a prison and discovered the Japanese bathing. But it was no longer a red haired girl, but the boy you see before you now. And the boy explained the terrible curse that had befallen him."  
  
Ranma sat silently through all this. It was all true. He remembered it so clearly. The training mission. Jusenkyo. Falling in the cursed spring of drowned girl and seeing that his manhood had disappeared, albeit temporarily. Tears of shame and sorrow rolled down his face.  
  
"The elder was now faced with a bigger problem. For Ranma was in truth a man. By their law her great granddaughter had been defeated by a man and must marry him. But this boy was a pervert, a freak. And such a betrothal would dishonour her family. Even worse, the boy told her that he and his father were to return to Japan, where he would fulfill an engagement contract with another house of karate dancers.  
  
To the amazons, as with Sinanju, a contract is a contract and must always be honoured. And so I have brought him to you."  
  
Chiun folded his hands into the sleeves of his hanbok (there ya go!). He had neglected to mention the main reason he was in Japan. No point really. Anyone of even minimal intelligence would know that there is only one reason the Master of Sinanju would travel from his home in the west Korea Bay.

He also did not discuss why he had taken on Ranma as his disciple. In truth, Chiun was at a loss to understand why himself. Never had anyone but a Korean from the small village of Sinanju ever been taught the Sun Source of the martial arts. True, Chiun was getting on in years and there were no suitable candidates among the boys of his village. He had no sons of his own, and his one-time disciple Nuihc, Chiun wanted to retch at the thought of that abomination's name. If he didn't train someone to be the Master of Sinanju soon, there would be no more masters after him and his village would perish.  
  
But was that the real reason? There was something about Ranma. He learned the proper breathing technique so quickly. And there were times when the boy seemed to be one with him during training sessions. Almost as though their souls were joined. There were times that Chiun would catch himself almost calling the boy his son.  
  
Soun stood and walked around the stable to Ranma and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well Ranma, I see no reason why we should not still honour my agreement with my dearly departed friend Genma. Witch of my lovely daughters do you pick?"  
  
While Ranma choked and sputtered in embarrassment, Kasumi and Nabiki both shoved their little sister forward. "Akane would be the best choice!" they chimed in unison.  
  
"Hey! Why me?"  
  
"Because," Kasumi replied, "you don't like boys all that much,"  
  
"And Ranma's a girl half the time anyway." Agreed Nabiki.  
  
Akane exploded. "There's no way I'm going to be married to that pervert!"  
  
"Who are you calling pervert?" Ranma shot back.  
  
"You looked at me naked!"  
  
Soun laughed. "They're already acting like a couple."  
  
"We are not a couple!"  
  
Chiun was not in the mood for ungrateful children bickering. With his index finger, he flung Ranma out of the house and into the koi pond in the backyard.  
  
Ranma emerged from the water and pushed her wet, red hair out of her eyes. "What did you do that for?" She bellowed.  
  
"If you are going to screech like a harpy, you might as well look more like one." Chiun sniffed.  
  
Ranma stamped her foot. "That's it! I'm going back to China to find a cure. This is no time for fiancés." She stopped when she reached Akane. Ranma wanted to cry. He liked this girl, but she thought he was a freak. He let his pain speak through him. "By the way, you took a pretty good look at me in the bathroom too, you know. And besides, it isn't like you haven't got anything I haven't already seen on myself half the time." He turned his back on her and walked toward the front door. "And I'm better built to boot." He added scathingly.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" Before even Chiun could react, Akane picked up the table again and brought it crashing down on Ranma's head.


	5. 4

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma.

Warren Murphy and Richard Ben-Sapir (A"H) think they own The Destroyer, but in truth, it is owned by Master Chiun. All hail the Master of Sinanju, the perfection that is Sinanju, and all things Sinanju.

Chapter 5

Ranma was unconscious and Chiun was beside himself.

This was not possible, Chiun thought to himself. The girl Akane, upon becoming enraged demonstrated perfect breathing and technique. As soon as she had struck Ranma with the table, she had reverted to the slovenly gulping of air she normally used to breath but, even if only for a moment, this Japanese, this GIRL had the Sun Source within her!

"Daughters of Tendo, see to Ranma's injuries! They are merely scrapes and bruises, so do not pamper him," he commanded. Chiun then grabbed Soun by the ear and dragged him into the dojo.

Once he had closed the door behind him, Chiun flung Tendo to the floor. "Explain yourself Tendo," Chiun demanded. "How is it your youngest offspring can breathe properly?"

Soun Tendo cowered in terror. "I don't know, Master Chiun. I swear to you that I have only taught her what my master taught me."

Chiun cocked an eyebrow. "Your master? Would this be the gutter trash known as Happosai?"

Soun nodded.

"Did that old lecher ever have an opportunity to teach your daughter anything without your knowing?"

"No, Master Chiun. Saotome and I buried him in an avalanche years before I was married. He is long dead."

Chiun drew in a slow breath. He could tell that Soun was telling what he believed was the truth. He decided to tell Soun the real truth and then use the shock to get everything he wanted to know. "You are sloppy and pathetic Tendo, but that is not your fault. You did not learn Sinanju, nor were you raised in Sinanju. You have only learned the pitiful karate dancing. However, you are one of the few true black-belts in the world. So you deserve to know the truth. The foul Happosai lives."

Soun choked and sputtered. "That's not possible, Master Chiun! I saw him buried in the avalanche myself. No man could have survived that!"

"He lives Tendo. He has left a trail of carnage and women's undergarments," Chiun replied with distaste, "from China through Korea to Japan."

Soun trembled in terror. "No! By all that is holy, no. He will surely come for my daughters."

Chiun backhanded Soun, knocking him across the room. "What is so special about your offspring? Answer wretch!"

Soun prostrated himself. "Their mother was a Chinese Amazon, Master Chiun!"

Ah, thought Chiun, the blood will out. This explained everything to him.


	6. 5

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma.

Warren Murphy and Richard Ben-Sapir (A"H) think they own The Destroyer, but in truth, it is owned by Master Chiun. All hail the Master of Sinanju, the perfection that is Sinanju, and all things Sinanju.

Chapter 6

Chiun swept into the dining room and without breaking his step, grabbed Ranma by the earlobe and dragged her out the door and into the garden.

Once the koi pond was between them and the Tendo's house, Chiun released Ranma's ear. "Sit."

Ranma sat, cross-legged and at attention. Chiun lowered himself to a kneeling position.

"Pay close attention Ranma," Chiun commanded, "we will sojourn here."

Ranma gave Chiun a blank stare. "Hunh?"

Chiun rolled his eyes heavenward. Why oh why, he thought, must I be subjected to such indignities in the twilight of my life? To have married a woman that was barren was not humiliation enough, oh Ancestors? To have my nephew, Nuihc, take all I had taught him only to see him waste the Sun Source willy-nilly, like a common butcher. This shame was insufficient? And now, now THIS! Forced out of desperation to take this uneducated, uncouth pervert as my disciple!

"Sojourn: to stay for an extended period of time. We will live with the Tendo family while I continue your training. In the interim, you will also go to school with your intended."

Ranma stared aghast. "School? With that uncute tomboy?"

In the blink of an eye, a paper thin fingernail touched Ranma on the collarbone and she dropped to the ground convulsing. "Foolish boy," Chiun hissed, "you are in no position to be discriminating about whom you are betrothed to!"

Chiun rose to his feet, clasped his hands behind his back, and began to stroll around Ranma's shuddering form. "This is not a matter for debate. You were promised to this girl. As your new master, I have decided that, even though she is a lowly Japanese, she will make a suitable wife for you. You did not ask to be Japanese, so perhaps that is not your fault. You did not ask to be here, so perhaps that is not your fault either! So let us make this pact. I shall train you to be the Master of Sinanju, you shall convince this girl to love you, and together we shall endeavor to break this curse that is upon you."

Chiun crouched down and twisted his thumb into a pressure point behind Ranma's ear. The convulsions stopped immediately. Ranma rose slowly to her feet and wiped the sweat soaked hair from her eyes. "Alright, if that's what it takes to get my manhood back, you got yourself a deal."

Chiun beamed. As if you ever had a choice, he thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma.

Warren Murphy and Richard Ben-Sapir (A"H) think they own The Destroyer, but in truth, it is owned by Master Chiun. All hail the Master of Sinanju, the perfection that is Sinanju, and all things Sinanju.

**CREATED, RANMA THE DESTROYER**

_By: Mozphoto_

Chapter 7

Ranma and Akane ran towards Furinkan high school. Akane was on the sidewalk, but Ranma ran along the top of a chain link fence three feet above Akane easily.

"What's the big hurry, Akane," called Ranma, "we're still a few minutes early."

"I don't want to be seen with a pervert like you!"

"I am not a pervert!"

"Well, you certainly aren't a real man!"

At the entrance to the school grounds, Ranma could see a large group of boys running towards them.

"I thought your sisters said you didn't like boys!"

"That's right," yelled Akane, her voice rising to a scream of rage when she noticed the mob approaching. "I HATE MEN!"

Ranma sat on the fence and watched dumbfounded as about 30 boys attacked Akane. What was very odd about all of this was that none of the boys looked angry and all of them were calling out for Akane to date them! I may be really inexperienced at how girls think, mused Ranma, but even I know this isn't how you get a girl to go out with you. What gives?

A voice called his name from overhead. Ranma saw Nabiki leaning out a classroom window. "Ranma, get to class right now!"

Ranma gaped at her. "But… but…"

"Don't worry about Akane," Nabiki interrupted. "She can take care of herself."

Ranma could see that quite clearly. Akane was laying into the boys with the ferocity of a rabid pit-bull. Even more astonishing was that she was using proper breathing technique! Within a few minutes, all the boys were strewn about the schoolyard, unconscious. Then an even stranger thing happened.

Now that Akane had no-one left to fight, her breathing became ragged as though she had exerted herself. Ranma leapt down to her side.

"For Pete's sake," Akane grumbled. "What a drag!"

"Truly, such a boorish lot," called a voice from the shadow of a large tree. "Evidently each of them intends to ask you out, Akane." A tall, handsome boy stepped into view. He was dressed in the uniform of a practitioner of kendo and he was holding a single red rose in one hand and a bokken in the other. "On the dawn that he finally defeats you."

Akane rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Oh, upperclassman," she droned in a dull monotone, "good morning."

"And now, Akane Tendo," he said as he tossed the rose to Akane and took up a fighting stance, "might you fight with me?"

"Man," drawled Ranma, "you're popular, aren't you?"

"Stay out of the way," Akane growled. "You'll get hurt." Akane was about to say more but noticed a strange look flick across Ranma's face. The same look he had (as a girl, when she tried to spar with him.

The older boy pointed his bokken at Ranma. "You there," he spat, "you are being quite familiar with Akane! Who are you, boor?"

Ranma only had long enough to recall Chiun calling him a boor once or twice and figuring out that it must therefore be an insult, that before he could answer the older boy, the questioner continued to speak

"Ah! But it is custom to give one's own name first!" The boy's imperious voice rose as though he were reciting a Shakespearean monologue. "Fine, then! Mine I shall give!"

"Is this guy for real?" Ranma muttered to Akane out of the corner of his mouth.

"My name is upperclassman Kuno," the kendoist continued, "captain of the kendo club, the undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But me peers call me The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." He paused dramatically.

Upstairs, Nabiki and her friends were still watching the show. "Blue Thunder?" Nabiki mused, "That's news to me."

Ranma, dumbfounded by this arrogant tirade, struggled to answer. "Okay. I'm um… I'm staying at the Tendo dojo…"

"WHAT," Kuno bellowed, "under the same roof as Akane?" Without so much as a warning, Kuno swung his bokken with such ferocity that, had it connected, Ranma's skull would've been split like a ripe watermelon. But he wasn't there.

Before the wooden sword had traveled halfway through its arc, Ranma had leapt to the brick wall that surrounded the school grounds. "I am Ranma Saotome, and I accept your challenge!"

Note: Yeah, I know, I'm really sticking to the manga at the moment. I will be going in some interesting directions that bring Chiun and Sinanju into the story yet again fairly soon. I'm really excited about some ideas I have of where this could go.

In answer to some comments made:

What the heck do so many of you have against Akane? So many of you show such outright hostility towards her, you'd think she was a Telletubbie or Barney the purple dinosaur (hostility against them I understand and encourage wholeheartedly!).

While I am changing a few aspects of the stories in order to "seamlessly" blend them together in the direction that I want, I am trying to keep the characters as true to the original authors' portrayals of them. Please remember that this is "What if Ranma was trained by Chiun?" It isn't "What if Ranma was trained by Chiun and hated Akane and was homicidal and constantly horny, etc."

To Nemesis, Part of what makes up the character of Remo is that regardless of how many times he and Chiun kill, he still struggles with the morality of it all. By your argument, Ranma should have no problem with lying, stealing, cheating, and getting drunk because that is what Genma does all the time. Since he doesn't, Ranma must understand that there is a moral dilemma.

Chiun will NOT train Akane. She's a girl and Chiun is a die hard chauvinist. He won't kill Akane, because she isn't a threat to him, nor has she insulted him.

Remember that to the general populace Sinanju does not exist. All of the Masters' "famous" assassinations were made to look like an accident or natural causes. Only people who need to know (i.e. people that can afford the services of Sinanju) know the truth. Advertising is meant for the target customer base. You wouldn't make commercials for feminine hygiene products geared to men, so why advertise the ultimate in assassination to people that will never have need of it?

That being said, thank you all for your comments.

Stay tuned!


End file.
